A Gesture of Kindness
by Kosmonautas
Summary: Living in Russia's house for such a long time definitely has an effect on Lithuania. Prussia comes to see what's wrong.


It was another one of those days; draining, stressful, and the grey sky wasn't showing any signs of clearing, meaning that there would be more snow. The sight of it was becoming depressing.

He laid back on the bed, his eyes shifted to the ceiling, which was as stark of a white as the view outside was. He debated resting his eyes for a moment before a knock on the door startled him. He moved to answer it, but it opened before he had the chance even fully sit up.

"Russia says you got stuff to do and to say 'hi' to you and whatever because he's going to be busy, so you should probably get off your ass and do stuff so I don't have to do it later, okay Litauen?"

That voice was certainly familiar.

"Alright, just give me a moment, Prussia." He replied flatly, going back to laying down staring at the ceiling, "I'll get to it in a bit."

Prussia raised an eyebrow at this. Suddenly, the most uptight and jumpy guy he knew was just sitting around, staring at the ceiling when he'd normally be constantly pacing around the house with a million different things to do. For some reason, it was unsettling.

"What's wrong with you?" A rather blunt way of saying it, but it was concern nonetheless.

"Nothing," Lithuania sighed, "It's nothing important."

Prussia debated stepping in the room, "Doesn't look like it. Normally you're freaking out about something or another. It's weird as hell seeing you looking so sad, so what's wron-" He stopped himself, rethinking the words that had just flown out of his mouth, "You're freaking me out with this depressive crap, so get up and do something."

Lithuania turned to look at him again. Was that a look of concern on his face? Something about this situation felt surreal. Both of them had never really showed much sympathy for each other throughout the years, but why was it happening now? Perhaps it was all situational, or maybe something changed after being in Russia's house for a while. There was no denying that something about this place was gloomy and lonely, or maybe that was just the cold that made it seem that much more empty there. Maybe it was getting to Prussia as well. Lithuania thought for a moment, wondering how Prussia was holding up, as he only just recently was brought into Russia's house not too long ago. Maybe he felt as melancholy as the rest of them, but he still was Prussia, regardless of how you looked at him.

"What the hell are you staring at, Litauen?"

"Nothing." Lithuania shifted his gaze elsewhere in the room.

Another long silence filled the room.

"You keep saying 'nothing', but it's obviously not nothing, because you're lying around being useless." Prussia said, taking an almost nervous step inside, "Something's got to be wrong with you."

Lithuania sat up, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "It's a lot of things. Nothing I really care to share right now or that anyone else needs to worry about, okay? I'm going to be fine."

Prussia frowned, unimpressed with how Lithuania was obviously avoiding saying what was really on his mind. Dancing around the point was one of his specialties, and damn it all if it wasn't frustrating to deal with. He took another step closer towards Lithuania.

"Come on, just spit it out, so then you can get over it, do stuff and then have a good girly cry about it later!" He said, attempting to lighten the mood with a few insults, that always seemed to fire up Lithuania when he needed it.

"There's really nothing to say, so just give me a few minutes," Lithuania sighed, looking in Prussia's direction, "And who said I needed to cry? I just need time to myself."

Obviously, the insults weren't enough. He took another hesitant step towards him.

"What, missing your little boyfriend? Come on, it's not like I don't know! And he's only been gone for a few hours!" Prussia said, attempting to use another angle, laughing a little.

Lithuania was obviously not in the mood to deal with his accusations, and his voice had more of an edge of irritation, "If you're talking about Poland, I already know that, and it's nothing like that. I hardly talk to him anymore, in case you were wondering."

It was true, things weren't the same between those two, so that probably wasn't the way to go. What was it that you do in these situations when someone won't say what is bothering them? Prussia took another step. He was only an arm's length away by now, but Lithuania didn't seem to notice or care, whichever one it was. He seemed far too distracted by whatever it was that was bothering him at the moment.

Lithuania didn't entirely understand what was going on the next second. Prussia had pulled him up from the bed and into a warm embrace. It took some fumbling around to get his arms under Lithuania's to make the hug somewhat comfortable, but there he was. It was odd, but somehow it was comforting, regardless that it was Prussia being the one who hugged him. He felt a few awkward pats on his back from Prussia's hand, and gave him a tight squeeze in return. He and Prussia never really were friends to begin with. In fact, they were rivals as children and yet here he was, holding him.

Prussia ended the hug, pulling away with a grimace on his face, "There. Now stop looking so stupid and go do that stuff. I don't want- You don't want Russia to get on your ass about it."

"Yeah, I will." There was a small smile forming unconsciously on Lithuania's face.

Prussia frowned even more at the sight, "Stop smiling about it, because it was only to make you less irritating to look at, not to cheer you up or anything."

"Alright, I wasn't planning on it," Lithuania replied, making his way towards the door, not turning to look at Prussia, who was still standing in the center of the room.

No matter what his intentions were, it still did something to the effect of lifting his spirits, as strange as it seemed.


End file.
